The Story Of Us
by DamonsGurl95
Summary: A story of life's ups & downs with family, relationships & friends. Inspired by songs by Taylor Swift
1. Change

The Story Of Us

_A Story inspired by songs by Taylor Swift_

**A Twilight fanfiction**

_**All human**_

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer aside from my original character (Mackenzie). The story is my own work & an original.

A/N: I intend to update regularly however I am at university & do work so I may not be able to update as often as I would like. I hope that you enjoy this story :)

Chapter 1: Change

"Because these things will change, Can you feel it now?" - Change by Taylor Swift

My name is Alice Cullen, I am 18 & I have a 2 year old daughter named Mackenzie. I'm the youngest of three, I have an older brother (Emmett) & a twin brother (Edward). The three of us are starting our senior year at a new school, yes the three of us, Emmett was held back.

The reason for us starting at a new school? Well our dad Carlisle was offered a new job & after weeks of discussion he accepted it. He's a doctor & sought after all over the country, much like my mum Esme. Except she runs her own interior decorating business & people are more wanting her help with their houses than their health.

We moved here to Forks Washington two days ago. Emmett, Edward & I start school on Monday along with everyone else in this small town. Dad starts his new job on Monday too & Mackenzie starts daycare on Tuesday. Mum works from home so she looks after Kenz Monday, Wednesday & Friday's. She would look after her everyday but I want Kenz to socialize with kids her own age so from 9-3 she'll go to daycare on Tuesday & Thursday's while I'm at school.

Today Em, Ed & I are taking my angel to the park, assuming that I can wake her up. Wish me luck!

Alice threw her journal into her desk drawer & walked into her wardrobe, walking to the double doors at the back that open up to Mackenzie's bedroom, a modification made to the house by Esme.

Alice entered the bedroom & walked over to the single bed in the middle of the room where her daughter lay sleeping peacefully. She sat on the edge of the bed & gently smoothed her little girls hair out kissing her head.

"Baby time to wake up, Uncle Emmett wants to beat you at chasey at the park today," Alice teased knowing that her princess would wake up sooner.

Mackenzie's eyes fluttered open as she turned to look at her mum, "I'll beat him," she giggled.

Alice smiled as she pulled the covers back & picked Mackenzie up into her arms.

Alice walked downstairs to the kitchen where Emmett was eating breakfast that Esme had made for them; bacon, eggs & toast. Mackenzie's eyes lit up at the site.

Esme walked in from the living room, " there's our princess, " she smiled at Mackenzie.

Emmett laughed earning him glares from the three girls. Edward and Carlisle entered the room and laughed at Emmett.

Within the hour Carlisle and Esme were off to the hospital and to look around, and Mackenzie was off to the park with her mum and uncles.

When they got to the park Emmett ran from the car to the swings with Alice, Edward and Kenz in tow. Alice helped her daughter into the swing and gently pushed her giggling form. Edward and Emmett were on the other swings seeing who could go higher.

Two girls walked over to them & Emmett stopped swinging to stare at them.

Alice sighed to suppress her laughter.

"Hey, you're the new kids aren't you?" One of the girls asked.

Emmett jumped off the swing & stood next to Alice, "I'm Emmett & these are my younger siblings Alice & Edward."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rosalie & this is my friend Bella."

"Who's the little girl?" Bella asked.

Alice smiled, "my daughter Mackenzie."


	2. Enchanted

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer aside from my original character (Mackenzie). The story is my own work & an original.

A/N: I intend to update regularly however I am at university & do work so I may not be able to update as often as I would like. I hope that you enjoy this story :)

Chapter 2: Enchanted

"All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you" - Enchanted by Taylor Swift

Bella & Rosalie's eyes widened.

Alice wasn't surprised & was about to defend herself & Mackenzie when Rosalie spoke, "how old is she?"

"She's two," Alice responded, "I got pregnant & there was no way that I wasn't having her."

The girls could tell that it wasn't something Alice wanted to talk about so they dropped the subject & mentioned that there was going to be a welcome back dance at the school tomorrow night, Saturday. Emmett being up for any kind of party immediately accepted the invitation on behalf of himself & his siblings, leaving no room for Alice or Edward to decline.

"We're going dress shopping in the morning if you'd like to join us Alice," Bella stated.

"She'd be thrilled to!" Emmett & Edward responded, Alice rolled her eyes & glared at them.

"Come on Ali you never do anything fun for yourself, it'll be good for you," Emmett said with complete seriousness.

Alice sighed, "Kenz is it okay if mummy goes out tomorrow & leaves you with Grandma & Grandpa?"

Mackenzie smiled & nodded.

"Okay, where should I meet you?" Alice asked Bella & Rosalie.

They both smiled, "we'll pick you up."

After exchanging phone numbers & addresses Rosalie & Bella left the Cullen's to their family time. An hour later they left the park, it was noon so Edward stopped off at the local McDonald's to get lunch for everyone.

Esme & Carlisle were relaxing on their loveseat couch when their children & granddaughter walked in with lunch. Esme went straight to the kitchen to get plates as they all made their way to the dining room.

"How was the park?" Esme asked as they ate.

"Alice is going shopping for herself tomorrow with these two girls we met from school & then we're all going to the welcome back dance tomorrow night," Emmett explained with a full mouth.

"Emmett close your mouth when you're eating & don't talk, how many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Sorry mum."

"So there's a dance tomorrow & you know about it because of two girls that you meet at the park & they're taking Alice shopping, correct?" Carlisle asked.

"Exactly," Edward replied.

The following day Alice left Mackenzie with her family & went dress shopping with two girls she only met 30 hours ago. It wasn't until the third dress shop that they found things that they liked.

"That looks amazing on you Alice!" Rosalie said as Alice modeled a purple dress that cut just above the knee & had a piece of fabric over one arm.

Alice smiled, "Thanks. I haven't worn a dress since I was pregnant, I didn't realise how much I missed it."

Bella smiled, "you were born to wear dresses, your figure is amazing."

Alice blushed.

Rosalie had disappeared into the change room & emerged with a mint green dress on. It perfectly fit her figure with a slightly see through piece of fabric at the top for the neckline. Bella & Alice stared at her with bewilderment, Rosalie just grinned.

"Now I'm not sure about my choice, you two look amazing," Bella hesitantly stated.

"Bells come on you look awesome in blue, quit worrying so much!" Rosalie said exasperatedly.

Bella sighed & disappeared to put the dress on, when she emerged Alice & Rosalie were grinning from ear to ear. Bella had chosen a simple blue number that had a low cut neckline. After a lot of 'I told you so's' the girls got back into their original clothes & paid for their dresses.

By this time it was one in the afternoon so they decided to look at shoes & then go to the food court to eat & follow that with a trip to the beauty salon to get their hair, nails & make up done.

Bella chose a simple but elegant pair of flats, Rosalie chose a stunning pair of platform heels & Alice, after a lot of convincing, chose a pair of small heels.

Two hours later they left the beauty salon & headed for Rosalie's car with two hours to get home & dressed for the dance. When they were in the car Alice found that she had a text from her mum & another from Edward. Esme's text read

'Hi Alice, just a message from Kenzie. I'm having lots of fun with Grandma, we made a blanket :D It's for you mummy! Love you.'

Alice smiled, clearly her mum had written it because her two year old could barely write her name. She sent a quick reply that she couldn't wait to see it & was on her way home. The text from Edward read

'Hey Ali, just wanted to let you know that we're taking Emmett's jeep tonight, my car decided that it doesn't want to work so we're taking it to the mechanics tomorrow. I hope you're having a great time shopping. Your favourite brother.'

Alice groaned. She could barely get out of the jeep in normal clothes, a dress & heels screamed disaster.

"What's up?" Rosalie asked glancing quickly to Alice at her side.

"Edward's car isn't working so we have to take Emmett's jeep tonight," Alice explained.

"Hell no you are aren't! You'll ruin your dress! I'll pick you up," Rosalie all but shouted.

Alice smiled, "you're a lifesaver!"

Bella laughed, "she's always wanted someone to say that."

They all laughed as they pulled up at the Cullen's house. Alice got out after Rosalie said they'd pick her up at quarter to six, fifteen minutes before the dance was due to start.

"Have fun?" Emmett asked as he let Alice in.

Alice just smiled & nodded, walking past him to go to the family room to find the rest of the family sitting around the coffee table playing Mackenzie's favourite game, 'hungry hippo's'.

Mackenzie shrieked & ran to jump into Alice's arms, Alice had put her bags down to hug her little girl. Everyone smiled & made room for Alice to sit on the couch.

After taking for a while about their day's Alice, Emmett & Edward went upstairs to change for the dance. Esme set about getting dinner ready for herself, Mackenzie & Carlisle. While Carlisle went searching for the camera, Mackenzie was sat in front of the TV watching Peppa Pig & playing with a Barbie doll.

Twenty minutes later Alice & her brothers walked down the stairs all dressed up. Rosalie had informed them that it was a casual dance so Emmett & Edward wore jeans & nice tops rather than suits.

Carlisle & Esme were stood at the foot of the stairs with grins on their faces. Mackenzie was with them smiling at her mummy.

After lots of photos there was a knock on the door, Esme answered it as Alice said goodbye to Mackenzie.

"Alice, your friends are here!" Esme shouted.

Alice said her final goodbyes & walked to the front door, Rosalie grinned at her & the two got into Rosalie's car. After a fifteen minute drive & with Alice's brothers following them in Emmett's jeep, they arrived at the school carpark. After parking the five got out of the cars & together they walked to the gym where the dance was being held.

Alice walked in behind her brothers & new friends, she focused on the atmosphere having never been to a dance before. As Alice looked around her eyes met those of a handsome boy in cowboy boots. Alice was pulled from her trance by Rosalie's voice asking what she was looking at.

"Oh umm nothing..." Alice responded, looking back up to find those eyes gone.

Rosalie didn't believe her but before she could question Alice, Emmett stole her away for a dance. Bella & Edward were already on the dancefloor. Alice walked over to the refreshments table to get a drink when she noticed cowboy boots standing next to her.

Their eyes met & Alice felt like she was falling, she quickly realised that she was falling for a guy she didn't even know.

"My name's Jasper Whitlock."


End file.
